Idle
by Skelegirl
Summary: Aranea has been alone for a long time, without the voice of Azura. Now this surprise visit from the Champion will make her question her morals as priestess. ;FemaleDragonborn/Aranea;


A little break from my elenwen/dragonborn fanfic. couldn't leave Aranea Ienith alone, could I? She's plain adorable, but so sad when she's all alone up on that damned mountain. It's quick, and THIS FEELS INSANELY CHEESY FUCK

Disclaimed, of course!

* * *

Being alone on this mountain would make anyone mad. But Aranea has been alone with only the voice of Azura to guide her for many, many years. She never felt alone, knowing that the Daedric prince was over her shoulder; a calming mist in her mind.

Many would come up seeking to speak to her, to learn Azura's wisdom. Aranea would only mystically smile and shake her head. Muttering a few cryptic words, they'd leave, disappointed with the experience.

Visions would take up most of her time, and before she knew it many years had passed. Aranea had the vision of the short Imperial walking up the snow-covered steps, furs wrapped tightly around her plump figure. Her lips would be faintly blue and her eyelashes brushed with snowflakes. She was still yet a girl, but had stepped into womanhood.

Shivering, the girl's name would be Lisabel. Her hand would outstretch. Her nails were dirty and chipped; stained with blood. It would be a greeting, Aranea knew. However she'd leave the hand hanging in the air like a lost puppy.

"_H-Hello!_" Lisabel shivered out. Her white teeth clattered against her lower lip. Imperials were always unaccustomed to the horrific cold of Skyrim. _"I-I've always wanted to see the shrine of Azura!"_

Aranea smiled, and told her of the vision. Awe was written across her face. Aranea told her in great detail of her vision, and Lisabel lapped it up like a starving puppy.

Of course she carried it out, and brought the star to her. Lisabel was a little girl, so unsure of where she was and what she could do. She had no idea of her power. It took a week at most, and Aranea waited patiently, relighting the candles on the altar that always blew away.

When the Imperial returned she had a scar on her knuckles and tear stains in her heavy eyeliner. But she carried the Star. It was broken and shattered, as delicate as a baby wrapped in satin.

_"I took a beating, but I'm okay. I wanted you to have the star as soon as possible!_" The girl had exclaimed with a watery smile. If it wasn't for the broken look in the human's eyes, Aranea would have believed her. She thanked Lisabel anyway.

Burnt hands covered in bandages, Lisabel tearfully laid the Star on the table. She recieved contact with Azura, cleansed the Star, and that was that.

When she reappeared Lisbel looked dazed, her furs burnt with a strained ankle that was purple. Shakily she stumbled over to Aranea.

"_It's cleaned, then?_" The imperial had asked hopefully, clasping her wounded hands.

Aranea nodded and healed her injuries with a soft golden light. Her burns glazed over with fresh skin and her ankle clicked into place. Lisbel looked up at the womer with something akin to respect and worship.

After a quick, polite chat she left in a hurry, large breasts bouncing and her thighs jiggling slightly through the thinning fabric of her furs. The priestess watched her go, expecting her to never return.

Now Aranea was alone. She could feel it now, it's tendrils sinking it's teeth into her heart. The priestess felt a numbing pain in her chest. Azura no longer gave her visions, her time was over. She felt miserable, alone all the time, sleeping in a thin tent with only a blanket to protect her from the elements. Aranea never was one to throw a self-pity party, but she knew she needed help.

She became thinner, her eyes sadder and tongue feeling dry like leather. Tasks that were so meaningless then were hard to finish now.

_It was a year before Lisbel visited Aranea again._

It was Frostfall, and every bone in the priestess felt like ice. Her hands, covered with strips of leather, shook painfully. Her eyesight was blurry, so she couldn't identify who that black mesh was creeping towards her in the evening.

Sparks flew from her fists. "Who is there, hmm? Come closer, and show yourself!"

The figure's pace slowed down, and cautiously crept up the snow-covered stairs of the stone temple. Aranea recognized the thick leather of the Thieve's Guild armor, the chubby body... Was it Lisbel?

"A-Aranea, you're still here! It's me, Lisbel!" The Imperial said cheerily, a large smile crossing her face as she neared the shaking Dunmer.

"Champion of Azura, how kind of you to see me again," Aranea said nicely, a smile gracing her face as well.

Lisbel looked older, and she seemed to have more scars then before as her aura had changed. Darker, more fearsome. A ebony sword was strapped to her belt, hair longer and tangled.

The said woman shuffled her feet, and took out Azura's star. "I still have it, you know. Didn't sell it or anything."

The star remained the vibrant shade as always, only for a few scratches denting the surface. Dirt speckled on one of the edges of the star and blood drops marked it as well. Aranea felt a sense of pride for the girl. How kind of her, to perhaps not use it, but to keep it.

"I trust you didn't. You don't seem to be that type of person, Champion of Azura." Aranea folded her hands and looked back at the shorter girl, a bit awkwardly however. "But, I do have a question to ask of you."

Lisbel's head shot up. She raised an eyebrow and giggled. "What question?"

"Why did you return here? Of course I am glad to see you, Champion, but.." _There is nothing for you here. _Aranea swallowed silently, shifting on her feet. She sometimes forgot to converse correctly after all this time being alone and the cold was like a constant narcotic.

The Imperial let out a laugh, eyes squinting as her hands rested on her broad hips. "You want to know why I came up here," she said. "You're alone all up here on this mountain, and know ones knows you're here! I wanted to see you and talk and things!"

The priestess blinked rapidly. She took a step backward, her hips hitting the altar. No one had shown her this kindness in a long time. How stupid was she to be acting as if she was offered all the gold in Tamriel? But that wouldn't beat this.

"Why... Thank you, Champio-"

"Call me Lisbel, please." She interrupted quickly, knitting her brows together.

"Yes, Lisbel, thank you for venturing up here on the coldest of days-"

"Here you go again, acting like I just gave you Nirn!" Lisbel interrupted again (much to Aranea's displeasure). The Imperial took a few steps forward, curiously looking at Aranea's expression to how she was three steps away from knocking into her.

"Aranea, tell me the truth, are you.. all right up here?" Lisbel's demeanor changed physically, her eyes lost the giggling warmth and was replaced by worry and wonder. Her smile faded a little and her fumbling fingers returned the Star to her aged knapsack. As soon as the sharp network of magic and metal disappeared into the fabric, her eyes were back on the Dunmer again.

"Honestly, I am alone, as you can tell. Azura has left me in this life... I have my duties to take care of the shrine, however, but.." Aranea said somberly, hands reaching behind her and resting on the stone altar.

"Would you ever want to," The Imperial began, voice catching. "would you ever want to, you know, leave this shrine and come with me? And take up a house somewhere, live in a town. Being up here all alone isn't healthy for you."

Aranea hesitated, turning to the side where she watched the snow cover her food rations. "I could leave with you for a quest or to wander into a dungeon and fight corpses, but... I cannot abandon my practices for Azura... What if she sees me abandoning her and-"

"You would never abandon her. You've been a priestess for her almost all your life, I believe. It's time to put you first." Lisbel soothed, taking a half-step closer. She gently took the Priestess's dark hand, and simply held it with two of her smaller hands. Taking a step backward, she started to tug at Aranea, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Come on.." The human pleaded.

Continuing to stare into Lisbel's light eyes, she took a heavy step forward. Her mind felt sluggish with opposing sides of the decision. Leave the Shrine, perhaps visit once and a while but.. leave. She hadn't left the shrine for a few decades. What was out there? Dragons, as Aranea had to fight a few up here. And if she left, perhaps she'd see the Champion of Azura more often. That would be nice. Seeing the one friend she's made ever since the last priest left the shrine.

If she didn't leave... she'd continue the lonely existence as one of the very few priestess of Azura. It would be a long path, but would make up for it in the end, correct? A pure lifestyle into the light and darkness.

But here she was, not even close to the twilight of her life span.

"I..." Aranea took a step forward obviously, lightly slamming into Lisbel. She hardly had time to react when the Imperial placed a firm hand against her shoulder and pushed her down closer to her height.

Abandoning her hand, Lisbel placed it mid back of Aranea, dragging her nails along the thin mage cloak. She pulled the Dunmer closer to her, Aranea's nose lightly grazing her cheek.

"Lisbel, by Az-" A lush mouth closed over her frozen lips, giving her a warmth she hadn't received in many, _many_ years. Both of the human's hands climbed up her back, jagged nails poking through the fabric and sending shivers done her spine like the cold.

Normally Aranea would push the assaulter away, and kill them for defiling the pureness that most priestesses need but Lisbel's lips were very distracting and her nails were making her long legs weak. And, such a huge rush of affection in a long time of loneliness could make one crazy.

So, the Dunmer's arms found their way to Lisbel's plush hips and pulled and stroked roughly around the area demurely. She began to kiss back with the limited knowledge she knew, pressing the Imperial's hips up against the tops of her thighs.

Softly Lisbel pulled away, her nose pressing against Aranea's cheek as she finally spoke. "I think it's time we both got some affection, mhm?"

Her nails continued to roam the Dunmer's back, and she stammered for an answer. Her cheeks lighted up red, and finally a spot of warmth appeared in her body.

"Aranea.. you need this, and want this. You're shaking so hard. You like my nails going up your back. You didn't back away from the kiss.. I need this too, you know. No one really wants a chubby Imperial." She continued, gliding her lips tauntingly against the dark-skinned cheekbone.

And by the gods, her nails were traveling down. Aranea lightly bucked her lips as they shivered along her lower spine. She nodded silently, eyes still closed, against Lisbel's warm breath on her face. She had this need for warmth, for companionship, for touching. She would feel miserable later for giving up the change for all three of those reasons.

Aranea pressed her lips against Lisbel's again, and clumsily tried slip to kiss her like before. She felt one of Lisbel's small hands leave her back and lift up her chin, guiding her into the kiss. Their bodies pressed tightly together, and their hands seemed to shakily roam up and down their cold torsos. Lisbel placed a hand rather shyly against the Dunmer's breast.

* * *

_An hour later_ they lay tangled in Aranea's thin tent, the fur blankets tangled around their legs. The priestess herself was running a finger down the Imperial's soft curves and stomach, the skin being soft and not calloused like she had expected. Lisbel was running her hands through the Dunmer's surprisingly red hair obsessively.

"Honestly, your hair is just so perfect and suits you." She commented, nails scratching her scalp gently. Kissing The priestess's cheek, she pressed her cheek on her grey chest, nuzzling. "..have you made up your mind?"

Lying here tangled and cuddling, Aranea felt warmth. It was burning hot where they touched. At least she was partially resistant to the heat.

* * *

OK OK OK OK. I don't think i wanted to put in the slash. Honestly i hope aranea was in character, and she deserves affection. It was a little too loving and sickly sweet, but when you don't have loving in such a long long long time (did i put that enough in there?) you'd want sugar sweetness to vomit over.

I'm not a review whore, but putting your opinion down would really benefit any stories in the future (god help us all if i continue this romance genre, everything sounds better in my head i swear).


End file.
